Hanabi
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Mereka bertemu. Setahun sekali, saat festival tanabata dilaksanakan. Membawa mereka pada kisah yang tak terduga. / " Aku akan datang lagi tahun depan. Dan menemuimu lagi.. " / Mungkin tahun ini, Sang Vega belum dapat menyebrangi sungai Amanogawa dan bertemu dengan Altair./ Oneshoot - Mind to RnR?


_Pernah dengar kisah putri Orihime dan pengembara Hikoboshi?_

_Sepasang kekasih yang harus terpisah karna kemurkaan raja langit?_

_Dipisahkan oleh Amanogawa yang kita sebut sebagai galaksi ini._

_Namun karna cinta mereka yang kuat, akhirnya setiap malam ketujuh di bulan ketujuh... Hikoboshi dapat menyeberangi sungai dan bertemu dengan putri yang ia cintai._

_Aku tersenyum._

_Apa mungkin kisah cintaku yang berasal dari festival Tanabata ini dapat membawaku pada akhir cinta yang indah..._

_Seperti Orihime dan Hikoboshi?_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Inspired by Supercell's Utakata Hanabi**_

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt-Comfort**

.

**Hanabi**

~ _Kembang api yang kutatap sendirian itu mengingatkanku padamu._

_._

_._

Angin kering berhembus lembut di penghujung musim panas di akhir bulan agustus itu. Ribuan pasang kaki berjalan kesana-kemari, meramaikan tiap-tiap _stand_ yang buka di malam Tanabata itu. Para gadis dengan cantik dan anggunnya saling memamerkan yukata yang mereka pakai secara tersirat. Suara tawa yang terdengar dimana-mana seakan menjadi penghantur melodi di tengah festival terkenal di musim panas itu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat bagaikan bunga sakura di musim semi itu berjalan lembut, menghentakkan geta yang ia pakai setiap kali melangkahkan kakinya di atas jalan berbatu di taman pusat kota yang tengah ramai ini. Bibir ranumnya melukiskan senyum kecil, tertutupi sebuah kipas kertas yang ia taruh genggam tepat di depan mulutnya. Permata emerlad gadis itu tergerak kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari segerombolan anak muda seusianya yang sudah berjanji untuk datang di festival itu.

Lonceng kecil bewarna perak yang ia gunakan sebagai penghias obi itu berdering pelan, memantul di kimono merah bermotif bunga sakura yang ia pakai, selagi langkahnya bergerak semakin cepat.

Senyumnya mengembang begitu ia dapati segerombolan remaja yang tengah berkumpul di bawah pohon apel tepat di tengah taman. Setengah berlari, gadis itu menghampiri temannya.

" Maaf aku terlambat-" Gadis itu berucap, tersenyum lebar kepada teman-temannya yang kini sibuk menyalaminya.

" Tak masalah-" Seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum. " Kami juga baru datang 'kok! "

" Kau berlarian kemari, Sakura_-chan_?" Kini gantian gadis berambut lavender yang menghampirinya, menyentuh bahunya pelan begitu gadis itu dapati dirinya yang tengah terengah mengatur nafas.

" Iya, Hinata. " Sakura _gadis itu_ tersenyum. " Ramai sekali di sini. " Sedetik kemudian, Sakura membenahi sedikit rambutnya yang beterbangan ditiup angin. " Dimana yang lain? "

" Sudah bersiap-siap di pinggir danau. " Hinata tersenyum manis.

" Sebenarnya kami menunggumu 'sih. " Gadis pirang yang yang berada di belakang Sakura kembali bicara. Membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya kesal.

" Maafkan aku, Ino... Aku tak bermaksud untuk terlambat 'kok.. " Cibir Sakura.

" -Hey. " Kini gadis bercepol dua yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, bicara, menaruh perhatian pada teman-temannya yang sibuk beragumentasi. " Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau sekarang? Pesta kembang api-nya mau dimulai 'kan? " Saran gadis manis itu.

" Kalian duluan saja. " Ino tersenyum kecil.

" Loh? Kenapa? " Tanya Sakura bingung.

" Aku mau menunggu seseorang dul-"

" Kau menunggu Sai? " Tenten, si gadis bercepol memotong ucapan Ino cepat.

" Ap-" seketika semburat merah terlukis di pipi Ino. " Ck- iya. Sudah sana pergi! Nanti aku menyusul. " Ucap Ino selagi kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Sakura dan Hinata untuk pergi.

" A-aku baru tau Ino_-chan_ pacaran dengan Sai_-kun_.. " Hinata bergumam pelan, membuat rona merah di pipi Ino semakin jelas terlihat.

" K-kami tidak pacar-"

" Halah, jangan mengelak kau, Ino. " Sakura, sekali lagi memutar bola matanya. " Jelas sekali kalau kalian-"

" Sudah sana pergi!" Ino setengah berteriak, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus dengan sebelah tangannya. " Kau juga Hinata! Bukannya tadi Naruto sudah menyuruhmu untuk cepat menyusulnya?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Neji juga pasti sudah menunggumu, Tenten! "

" Huh? " Keduanya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. Bingung dengan sikap aneh yang mendadak diciptakan gadis cantik itu.

" Baiklah kita pergi. " Tenten berucap tak lama setelahnya. " Cepat, ya! Kami menunggumu! " Dan ketiganya-pun bergegas pergi ke danau.

««»»

" Loh? Ino dan Sai mana? " Suara pemuda berambut pirang terdengar tak lama setelah ketiga gadis beryukata itu menumukan mereka.

" S-sai-_kun_ masih belum datang, Naruto-_kun_. " Hinata tergagap menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

" Hah-" Naruto mendesah jengkel. " Apa 'sih yang mereka lakukan?"

" Hey, tenanglah Naruto. " Pemuda berkuncir satu yang sedari tadi duduk kini bangkit sambil menepuk pelan celananya yang kotor oleh dedaunan kering. " Paling-paling mereka mau berduaan sendiri. "

" Maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

" Kau ini- " Kini gantian pemuda bernama Kiba yang angkat bicara. " Seperti tidak tau mereka saja. "

" Uh? Mereka mau pacaran. Begitu maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

" Begitulah. "

" Ngomong-ngomong... " Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan para pemuda itu berucap. " Kapan kembang api-nya akan dinyalakan? "

" Sebentar lagi. " Chouji, pemuda gendut yang kini sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. " Mungkin semenit lagi. "

" Hey." Naruto yang kini telah berdiri tepat di samping Hinata memanggil teman-temannya. Membuat perhatian mereka kini teralihkan ke arah pemuda bermata sapphire itu. " Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian. " Ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap ketiga gadis yang ada di antara mereka. Termasuk Sakura.

" Siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi diam di tempatnya.

" Dia temanku dulu sewaktu aku belum pindah kemari. " Naruto tersenyum lebar. " Berhubung sedang liburan, dia menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari." Jelasnya.

" Dimana dia? " Tanya Hinata.

" Di sana-" Naruto berucap sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menatap danau. Memperhatikan para petugas kembang api yang telah bersiap untuk memulai acara.

" ーSasuke! " Teriak Naruto. Membuat Sakura ikut mengalihkan permata hijaunya pada pemuda yang tengah memunggungi mereka. Sebesit gadis itu juga mendapati kembang api yang beberapa detik lagi siap diluncurkan. " Sasuke!"

" Tiga-" teriakan para penonton terdengar riuh di malam itu. Menambah suasana ramai yang memang sudah tercipta di taman yang sudah di penuhi ribuan manusia sejak sore tadi. " -Dua."

" Sasuke! " Naruto memanggil pemuda itu sekali lagi. Membuatnya sedikit menengok begitu namanya terdengar dipanggil. " Kemarilah! "

" Satu! " Dan kini pemuda itu tepat membalikkan tubuh tegapnya,

JDUAR-

Kembang api yang pertama itu meluncur tepat ketika tatapan mereka _Sakura dan Pemuda itu_ bertemu. Membuat Sakura seakan terhipnotis pada hitamnya permata yang pemuda itu miliki, seakan membawanya terbang pada langit malam yang dipenuhi ribuan bintang selagi permata pemuda itu berkilat oleh cahaya kembang api yang terus meluncur menuju langit.

Sakura tak hiraukan lagi hiruk-pikuk para penonton yang berteriak, terhibur oleh indahnya kembang api yang meledak di langit.

Sakura tak hiraukan lagi teman-temannya yang tertawa ceria. Saling bercengkrama antara satu dengan yang lain.

Sakura tak hiraukan, karna yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah pemuda yang kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, degup jantung gadis berambut merah muda itu terdengar kencang bergema dalam kepalanya.

" Hey- " Suara yang terdengar teduh masuk ke dalam telinga Sakura itu terdengar berucap. Tersenyum di hadapan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

" Sasuke, perkenalkan-" Naruto merangkul bahu pemuda itu, tersenyum lebar ke arah para gadis yang berdiri di depan mereka. " Ini Hinata." Pemuda itu menunjuk kekasihnya,

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke_-san_. " Hinata setengah merunduk.

" Yaa, senang bertemu denganmu. " Balas pemuda itu tersenyum.

" Dia Tenten-" Naruto berucap lagi, menunjuk Tenteng yang sibuk berbicara dengan Neji, " Dia pacarnya Neji yang sering Lee bicarakan itu. " Naruto terkikik pelan.

" Oh-" Sasuke ber-oh ria.

" Dan ini, " Senyuman Naruto semakin melebar. Jari telunjuk pemuda itu tergerak, mengarah ke Sakura yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan semburat merah yang terlihat samar melukis pipi porselainnya. " Dia Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto. " Aku sudah beritahukan sebelumnya padamu 'kan? " Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Membuat seringai tipis terlukis di bibir Naruto.

" Senang berkenalan denganmu. " Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat. Menyadari dirinya yang sedaritadi memandang intens pemuda berambut raven yang ada di hadapannya.

" Senang berkenalan denganmu-" Sasuke balik menundukkan tubuhnya cepat, kembali memandang Sakura yang terus mencoba meredakan degap jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. " ーSakura." Sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis di hadapan Sakura.

Deg.

Demi Tuhan, Jantung Sakura seakan terasa berhenti berdetak begitu mendapati senyuman manis yang baru ia tunjukan untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa menit lalu Sakura melihatnya. Senyuman manis yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya. Dan hanya dirinya.

" Kalian ngobrol saja dulu- " Sakura tak hiraukan ucapan Naruto. " Aku mau bicara dengan Hinata sebentar. " Ucap pemuda itu, melenggang pergi meniggalkan hanya mereka berdua di bawah rindangnya pohon apel.

.

" Heyー " Sasuke memanggilnya pelan, ikut duduk di atas rumput hijau tepat di samping Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam.

" H-hey... " Sakura membalas pemuda itu dengan gugup. Terlalu malu untuk memandangi permata hitam milik Sasuke yang benar-benar dapat menghipnotisnya.

" Ramai sekali yaa? " Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

" I-iya.. " Sakura menangguk setuju. " Apa kau suka festifalnya, Sasuke-_kun_? " Tanya gadis itu balik.

" Yaa. Di sini menyenangkan. " Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar. " Kau sendiri? "

Sakura mengangguk. " Yaa, aku juga. " Suaranya terdengar lembut di antara ledakan-ledakan kembang api yang masih menghiasi gelapnya langit musim panas itu. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Bingung pada Sasuke yang kini tak berucap apapun. Keringat dingin seketika menetes melalui pelipisnya. Takut-takut kalau pemuda itu merasa risih pada sikapnya yang terlihat (sok) malu-malu.

" Sasuke_-kun_. " Sakura mencercah pelan saat menyadari suaranya terdengar berbisik, tak menggapai indra pendengaran pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan, ia menengokkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap sasuke yang ternyata kini tengah tersenyum memandangi langit malam berbintang yang tengah di penuhi oleh ribuan kembang api.

Membuat Sakura kembali menatap permata hitam Sasuke yang berkilat dengan indahnya.

Dan kini Sakura sadari bahwa gadis itu telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke...

Sejak pertama kali ia menatap matanya di malam tanabata itu.

««»»

Sakura melambaikan tangannya bersamaan dengan teman-temannya pada Sasuke yang kini telah bersiap-siap dengan barang bawaannya di _Airport._ Bibir gadis itu tersenyum kecil, seakan tak rela membiarkan Sasuke kembali ke kotanya di penghujung libur musim panas mereka.

Lagipula siapa juga gadis yang rela berpisah dengan pemuda yang dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali pandang mata. Membuat dirinya yang terus-terusan tersenyum selama empatbelas hari lamanya bersama pemuda itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba, pemuda itu harus kembali dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah dirundung perasaan berbunga karna jatuh cinta.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua alisnya tertekuk begitu menyadari _mungkin saja_, ia tak dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi setelah ini. Bahkan baru ia sadari keduanya tak saling menukar nomor ponsel mereka, jikalau begitu, bagaimana bisa Sakura menghubungi pemuda yang tinggal jauh di kota lain itu?

" Hati-hati, Sasuke! " Naruto berteriak pada temannya yang hanya tersenyum mengangguk. " Sampai ketemu lagi! "

" Yaa! " Sasuke balas berteriak. " Dagh! "

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya bingung.

Dia harus bicara.

Bicara pada pemuda itu karna mungkin saja, tak ada kesempatan untuknya bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi tahun depan.

Dan ia juga tak mau begitu saja menyerah pada orang yang telah ia klaim sebagi pemuda yang sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Permata emerlad Sakura bergerak, menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari mereka, membuat gadis itu bersiap-siap membuka kedua bibirnya danー

" SASUKE-_KUN_! " Sakura berteriak keras. Menarik perhatian puluhan pasang mata tak terkecuali milik teman-temannya. Membuat Sasuke seketika berhenti melangkah, menengok cepat ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah berlinang air mata.

" Kembali lagi yaa kemari! " Gadis itu kembali berteriak, _dengan intonasi yang sedikit lebih rendah kali ini. " Aku pasti menunggumu! " Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Membuat Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu _masih_ inging bertemu dengannya tahun depan.

" Yaa! " Sasuke menjawab. " Tunggu aku di festival tanabata tahun depan, Sakura!" Dan gadis cantik itu-pun mengangguk penuh semangat. Menatap Sasuke yang kembali melangkah, bersiap-siap dengan keberangkatannya.

Sakura akan menunggunya. Menunggunya datang lagi tahun depan.

««あ»»

Penantian Sakura selama setahun pada akhirnya berbuah manis. Di musim yang sama seperti setahun sebelumnya, mereka kembali bertemu.

Kini keduanya tengah tertawa dengan riangnya, setengah berlarian menuju taman selagi para remaja lainnya, yang juga ikut datang menonton konser musim panas itu bergemuruh, ikut menyanyikan lagu yang sama seperti vokalis band indie itu lantunkan.

" Hahahah... " Tawa keduanya mereda sesaat seletah mereka merebahkan tubuh di sisi trotoar taman. Mengatur nafas masing-masih. Selagi pikiran mereka masih terbayang pada kejadian lucu, dimana gitaris band tersebut, yang juga merupakan teman mereka _panggil saja Lee_ dengan penuh semangatnya melompat-lompat di atas panggung tanpa menyadari sang vokalis tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, si Lee, gitaris eksentrik itu tersandung kabel dan menubruki tubuh Naruto _sang vokalis_ yang notabene juga teman mereka. Membuat keduanya jatuh tertidur di atas panggung, di tengah konser yang di adakan setiap tahunnya di kota tempat Sakura tinggal. Membuat para penonton tertawa gaduh akibat tingkah laku lucu _nan bodoh yang keduanya lakukan.

" Kau ingat wajah Naruto setelahnya? " Sakura terkikik. " Bukannya malu atau bagaimana, dia malah berfikir kalau Lee ingin mengajaknya bertengkar. Bodoh sekali 'sih.. ". Lanjut gadis itu tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

" Dan coba lihat mereka sekarang-" Sasuke tersenyum lebar menatap Sakura. " Bukannya minta maaf dulu, Si Naruto malah dengan santainya lanjut menyanyi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. "

" Untung saja anak-anak di sini sudah tau dengan sifat mereka berdua-" Sakura menarik nafas pelan, " kalau tidak aku yakin semua penonton sudah bubar sejak tadi. " Lanjutnya tersenyum manis.

" Yahー begitulah Naruto. " Balas Sasuke. Permata hitamnya kembali menatap panggung dimana band milik teman-temannya itu berada. Hiruk pikuk terdengar agak samar dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. " Di sini menyenang 'kan sekali yaa."

Sakura yang tadi sempat terdiam kini mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sasuke.

" I-iya. " Jawab gadis itu.

" Aku tak menyesal Naruto menyuruhku untuk berkunjung tahun kemarin. " Kini Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura.

" Kenapa? " Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap manik hitam Sasuke yang terlihat teduh dalam pandangannya.

" Entahlah. Aku hanya senang bisa kenal dengan kalian. " Sasuke berkata pelan. Hanyut ke dalam hijaunya permata Sakura yang berkilauan di hadapannya. " Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Sakura.." Bisiknya lembut.

Sakura terdiam. Ikut jatuh dalam atmosphere aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan saat bertemu Sasuke. Tidak, mungkin... Karna terlalu banya perasaan yang pemuda itu ciptakan untuk dirinya, Sakura jadi tidak ingat seberapa dalamnya ia telah jatuh ke dalam bayang Sasuke.

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan deru angin berhembus pelan melambaikan helaian rambut keduanya di malam itu. Sang dewi malam bersinar terang, memantulkan cahaya terangnya ke dalam langit hitam pekat yang dipenuhi bintang itu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari jarak diantara keduanya semakin berkurang, terhapus selagi kedua wajah mereka bergerak semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Begitu dekat hingga kini Sakura rasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang berhembus pelan di bibir ranumnya. Membuat otak gadis itu seakan berhenti bekerja dan hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang pemuda itu ' ciptakan '.

Grusakー

"Kyaa! "

Suara semak belukar yang ada tepat di belakang mereka terdengar begitu seekor kucing melompat di antara keduanya. Membuat Sakura menyergap kencang dan reflek menjauhkan bibir mereka berdua yang hanya tinggal sesenti lagi hampir bersentuhan.

" M-maaf! " Ucap Sakura seketika begitu ia menyadari tingkah bodoh _ralat_ kucing bodoh tadi telah merusak momen dimana dirinya dan Sasuke hampir berciuman _begitu pikirnya_. Wajah gadis itu-pun memerah bagai kepiting rebus yang baru dikeluarkan dari panci panas, ragu menatap Sasuke yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

" T-tidak apa. " Ucap pemuda itu gugup. Otaknya kini menerka-nerka apa yang tengah ia lakukan barusan. Semburat merah juga terlihat jelas menghiasi pipi pemuda tampan itu, cukup untuk membuatnya merasa malu menatap Sakura yang kebingungan melihatnya.

" S-sasuke_-kun_... " Gadis itu setengah berbisik memanggilnya. " Y-yang barusan... " Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat bulu roma di leher pemuda itu sergidik geli ketika Sakura menyentuh bahunya lembut.

Sakura terdiam. Menatap teduh Sasuke yang dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap gadis itu malu-malu.

Dalam hati Sakura tertawa pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan Sasuke, yang selalu terlihat tenang dan keren kehilangan tingkah dan menjadi kikuk hanya karna kejadian barusan antara pemuda itu dengan dirinya.

" Maaf. " Sasuke berucap pelan. " R-rasanya... Tadi- aku tak bisa berhenti menatapmu." Ujar pemuda itu. " Rasanya... Tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa menyadari apa yang tengah kulakukan." Permata pemuda itu bergerak dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

" Tak apa.. " Balas Sakura. " Aku juga selalu begitu." Tangannya tergerak menggenggam lengan Sasuke, " Selalu, setiap kali aku menatap mata Sasuke-_kun_. " Ungkap gadis itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Menatap sakura yang terlihat bagaikan putri di hadapannya. Jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang, kembali jatuh dalam teduhnya permata emerlad yang telah membuatnya melayang bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Aku juga. " Sasuke berkata pelan. ". Kau satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku ingin terus kembali kemari... "

.

Keduanya terdiam. Tersenyum sambil memandangi kedua tangan mereka yang saling terkait satu sama lain. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati keduanya.

" Kalau begitu.. " Sakura memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar samar, namun cukup untuk Sasuke dengar. " Datanglah lagi tahun depan. Dan tahun depannya." Sakura tersenyum kecil, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. " Teruslah datang mengunjungiku setiap tahunnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo kita datang ke festival Tanabata. Ayo kita menonton konser. Ayo lakukan itu setiap tahun. " Lanjutnya bersemangat.

" Tentu saja. " Sasuke mengangguk setuju, membiarkan keduanya kembali menatap satu sama lain. " Aku akan datang lagi tahun depan. Dan menemuimu lagi.. "

««あ»»

Tahun ini, tahun kedua sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di liburan musim panas.

Keduanya saling tersenyum menatap langit terang yang berhiaskan ribuan bintang warna-warni yang bersinar di dalamnya.

Rindangnya pohon bergerak, terhembus angin malam menuju utara.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan di pinggir danau. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang datang di festival tanabata. Hanya terdiam memandangi langit yang tadinya berhiaskan ribuan kembang api, kini telah reda dimakan waktu sejak hampir sejam yang lalu.

" Aku baru tau ada tempat yang bagus begini di sekitar danau. " Sakura berkata kemudian, memecah keheningan yang terasa hangat menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi.

" Yaa. " Jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Keduanya kembali terdiam dan terus menatap jutaan bintang yang membentuk rasi-nya masing-masing.

" Sasuke-_kun_? " Sakura memanggil pemuda itu. Membuat Sasuke menengok ke arahnya yang masih terus saja memandangi indahnya langit malam.

" Ada apa? " Tanya pemuda itu.

" Aku.. " Sakura membentuk seulas senyum. " Aku selalu berfikir bahwa kau sama seperti salah satu bintang yang ada di langit sana. " Permata Sakura bergerak menatap Sasuke selagi jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah rasi bintang. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengikuti arah gerak tangannya, mendapati sebuah rasi bintang musim panas.

" Yang mana? " Tanya pemuda itu ragu. Sakura menghembuskan nafas dan menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga kini gadis itu tepat memandangi Sasuke yang duduk beberapa inchi di sampingnya.

" Bagiku... Sasuke-_kun_ seperti bintang Vega yang ada di rasi Lyra. " Ucap gadis itu kemudian.

" Kenapa? " Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kebingungan dengan segala macam rasi dan benda langit yang gadis itu ucapkan.

" Karna... Kau selalu muncul saat musim panas tiba." Sakura berucap lembut. " Kau juga yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu tiap kali festival tanabata ini berlangsung. Kau orang yang paling ingin kutemui." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya sebentar.

" ... "

" Sama seperti bintang Vega... Kaulah yang bersinar paling terang di dalam rasi Lyra- " Sakura menatap jauh ke dalam mata Sasuke. " Lalu... Akulah yang akan jadi bintang Altair-nya." Jemari lentik itu tergerak pelan, menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

" Sakura.. "

" Apa kau juga tak merasa kalau kisah kita hampir sama seperti putri Orihime dan pengembara Hikoboushi yang menggambarkan Altair dan Vega? "

" Yaa?"

" Kita hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali, waktu dimana kita tak bisa bersama bagaikan jembatan Amanogawa yang memisahkan kita. Tapi..." Senyuman Sakura mengembang. " Aku yakin, dengan perasaan yang kita rasakan ini... Kita dapat bertemu lagi. Setiap tahunnya. Bukan begitu Sasuke_-kun_? "

Sasuke terdiam. Mencoba menafsirkan arti dari cerita yang gadis itu uraikan. Hingga sesaat kemudian seulas senyum ikut menghiasi bibir pemuda itu. " Yaa, kau benar. "

" Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. "

Gadis itu berbisik pelan. Hampir tak terdengar di antara deru angin yang berhembus melewati danau hening yang ada di hadapan mereka. Membuat Sasuke menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

" Aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. "

Sasuke kembali terdiam sejenak. Perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak membingkai pipi lembut gadis yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang pemuda itu salurkan.

Sedikit demi sedikit keduanya bergerak maju. Menghapus jarak yang sedari tadi memisahkan mereka berdua. Terus mendekat hingga kini bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Menyalurkan perasaan yang selama dua tahun lamanya mereka rasakan baik ketika mereka bersama maupun tidak.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, tangan kanannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju dada pemuda itu, mencoba merasakan degup jantung yang seakan bergema di indra pendengaran keduanya. Membuat sebulir airmata jatuh menetes melalui ujung pertama Sakura. Membuatnya merasakan cairan hangat yang semakin banyak menggenangi kelopak mata pucatnya yang tertutup. Membuatnya menyadari sensasi hangat yang kini menyalur ke seluruh tubuhya.

Semenit kemudian bibir keduanya terlepas. Nafas menderu pelan terdengar, mencoba mengambil oksigen yang tanpa mereka sadari telah hilang selagi mereka berciuman.

" Akuー " Sasuke berucap. Memandang Sakura yang kini tengah menangis. " Aku juga menyukaimu. " Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. " Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

" Terimakasih. " Ucap gadis itu.

Sakura bahagia.

Terlalu bahagia untuk ia ungkapkan. Untuk ia deskripsikan.

Bersama pemuda itu. Saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

Rasanya tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Hingga perasaanya itu kini membuatnya tak mau berpisah lagi dengan Sasuke.

Sakura ingin terus bersama pemuda itu. Bukan hanya di musim panas. Bukan hanya di festival tanabata.

Tapi selalu, sepanjang tahunnya.

" Tentu saja. " Sasuke tersenyum lembut, menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. " Terimakasih juga, Sakura."

Namun Sakura sadar.

Musim panas akan segera berakhir. Dan itu berarti Sasuke harus kembali dan mereka akan berpisah lagi.

Dan entah mengapa, Pertama kali sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke...

Kenyataan akan ' perpisahan ' itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

««あ»»

Malam ini, genap tiga tahun sejak pertama kali Sakura bertemu Sasuke di festival tanabata.

Sakura masih ingat betul pertemuan pertama mereka dimana Sakura menggunakan sebuah Yukata bewarna merah dan sebuah lonceng perak sebagai penghias obinya.

Dan di tahun ini-pun, gadis itu kembali menggunakan yukata yang sama.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan. Memandang teman-temannya yang tertawa dengan riang di pinggir danau, di tempat biasa mereka berada. Permata emerlad gadis itu kini bergerak memandangi langit malam yang terlihat cerah, sama seperti musim panas di tahun sebelumnya.

Namun kedua alis gadis itu berkerut. Bahkan sejak sejam yang lalu, masih saja ia tak bisa menemukan bintang Vega yang selalu ia cari keberadaanya saat musim panas tiba.

Tak bisa. Bintang Vega itu tak datang di penglihatannya tahun ini. Entah kenapa.

Sama,

Sama seperti kenyataan bahwa Sasuke, pemuda yang ia cintai itu, tak datang kemari menemuinya tahun ini.

Bukankah pemuda itu sudah berjanji untuk terus datang setiap tahunnya saat festival tanabata tiba?

Tapi kenapa, bahkan hingga saat ini-pun pemuda itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali?

Sakura mendesah kesal. Gadis itu sempat berfikir untuk menanyakan keadaan Sasuke pada Naruto, bagaimanapun juga, pemuda pirang itu adalah sahabatnya. Namun ia bingung jikalau Naruto curiga akan pertanyaan Sakura nanti. Lagipula memang kenyataanya tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka selain dirinya dan Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura ingin menangis rasanya.

Kesal pada Sasuke yang tak datang menemuinya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam. Tidak seharusnya dia berfikir begitu. Mungkin saja Sasuke sibuk, bagaimana-pun juga kini keduanya sama-sama menduduki bangku ketiga di sekolah menengah atas.

Mungkin pemuda itu sibuk mengurusi sekolahnya.

Mungkin juga ada acara keluarga yang membuatnya tak bisa pergi kemari dan mengunjungi Sakura.

Mungkin juga,

Mungkin tahun ini, Sang Vega belum dapat menyebrangi sungai Amanogawa dan bertemu dengan Altair.

««あ»»

Dua tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sakura betemu Sasuke. Dua festival tanabata-pun ia lalu tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

Dan kini, gadis itu kembali bertanya-tanya kemana perginya pemuda yang terus-terusan menggerayangi hati dan pikirannya.

Sakura kembali terdiam di sisi danau dimana ia dan Sasuke, untuk pertama kali _dan mungkin juga jadi yang terakhir_ berciuman. Saling menggenggam tangan.

Sakura masih ingat betul suara Sasuke yang berkata bahwa pemuda itu juga menyukainya. Semua memori-memori tentangnya dan pemuda itu masih terlintas jelas di benaknya. Membuatnya seakan tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tahun inipun, Sasuke tak datang menemuinya.

Dia ingat betul bagaimana rasanya ketika tubuhnya memanas, memandangi pemuda itu.

Dan seketika ia sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada suara Sasuke.

Ia jatuh cinta pada mata Sasuke.

Ia jatuh cinta pada perasaan yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ingatan-ingatan itu kembali berputar, membawanya ke dalam bayang masa lalu yang telah berlalu.

Ia tau sebagai seorang gadis ia tak seharusnya terlalu berharap pada pemuda yang hanya ia temui sekali dalam setahun.

Tapi tak peduli seberapa kuat gadis itu berusaha mengelak, tetap, dia terus menunggu Sasuke datang.

««あ»»

Lima tahun.

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak festival terakhir yang ia datangi bersama pemuda itu.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar, menatap, merasakan segala sesuatu yang pemuda itu berikan.

Dan ini kelima kalinya Sakura datang, terdiam sendiri di pinggir danau di festival tanabata itu.

Gadis itu menatap lirih pada langit malam yang tak lagi dapat menarik perhatiannya seperti dulu. Semuanya terasa samar dipandangannya.

Semuanya terasa datar sejak ia menyadari keyataan bahwa ia takkan pernah menemui pemuda bernama Sasuke itu lagi.

_Harusnya ia sadar._

_Tak seharusnya ia terus menunggu pemuda yang tak pernah terdengar lagi, bahkan sejak lima tahun berlalu._

Sakura-pun tak pernah mendengar Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke di hadapannya. Hingga membuat sebuah pertanyaan terus-terusan terlintas di benaknya.

Kemana sesungguhnya pemuda itu pergi?

_Harusnya Sakura sadar terlebih dahulu.._

_Seharusnya dia tak pernah tau tentang perasaan ini._

_Seharusnya ia tak pernah menyukai Sasuke._

_Dia ingin melupakan segalanya tentang pemuda itu, karna yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan sakit yang terus menggerayang perasaannya. Mematahkannya._

_Tapi setiap kali-pun, di hari yang sama seperti hari ini, ia yakin pada akhirnya ia akan mengingat pemuda itu lagi._

_Tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba mengelak._

_Bahkan jika ia memikirkan kenyataan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke, sebuah pertanyaan selalu terbesit mengapa ia dan Sasuke harus bertemu waktu itu._

Sakura menghembuskan nafas, membiarkan airmata jatuh membasahi yukata merah miliknya. Membiarkan hembusan angin musim panas terasa dingin membelai kulit wajahnya.

_Walau ia sadar bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke takkan pernah bertemu lagi..._

_Dia tetap ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu._

_Benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya._

_Ia ingin lagi rasakan perasaan saat dulu Sasuke benar berada di sisinya, bukan hanya bayangan palsu yang datang ketika ia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan kejadian dulu._

" Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Walaupun hanya sekali, Sasuke... " Gadis itu berbisik pelan.

Permata emerladnya memandang langit yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan kembang api, menatapnya sendirian tanpa ada Sasuke lagi di sampingnya.

_Dan kenyataan itu kembali membuat sakit hatinya._

Sakura kembali menarik nafas pelan.

Cepat atau lambat, musim selanjutnya akan segera tiba. Membawa larut kenangannya bersama Sasuke dulu.

Dan saat itu pula, Sakura putuskan untuk berhenti menunggu.

Karna dilihat darimana-pun, ia tau kalau kisah cintanya takkan bisa berakhir semanis dongeng yang selama ini ia damba-dambakan.

Begitu 'kan?

««あ»»

Sakura tak datang ke festival tanabata tahun ini.

Gadis itu tak punya minat sedikit-pun untuk datang mengunjungi ramainya taman dimana ribuan kembang api menyala-nyala di langit.

Malahan, ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bingkai jendela kamarnya malam itu. Menatap jalanan sepi di depan rumahnya. Namun dari kejauhan, bisa ia lihat kembang api yang menyala-nyala dari taman yang berada di pusat kota.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu menuju taman. Sama seperti biasanya.

Sakura terus terdiam. Kamarnya begitu hening, yang terdengar hanyalah detak jarum jam yang terus berputar. Membuat kedua kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat menggantung, membuatnya perlahan-lahan mulai memejamkan matanya dan bersiap tid-

Drrtttt~

Drrrtttt~

Sakura mengerjap seketika begitu telinganya menangkap getaran yang ponselnya ciptakan. Dengan cepat, gadis itu meraih ponsel merah muda miliknya dan mendapati sebuah pesan telah ia terima dari nomor asing yang tak ia kenal.

Klik.

_' Kemana kau? Kenapa tdk datang __ke__ taman? '_

Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

Otaknya memproses kemungkinan seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan seperti ini. Hingga gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan,

Paling-paling yang mengirimi pesan itu adalah Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa pemuda itu terus-terusan meminta teman-temannya untuk datang ke festival tanabata tahun ini, terutama dirinya.

Namun apa mau dikata, Sakura sudah terlanjur malas untuk datang.

Namun, baru saja hendak menaruh ponselnya kembali, sebuah dering yang menandakan panggilan masuk terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

Perlahan ia lihat nama yang tertera di layar tersebut.

_Naruto._

Benar 'kan dugaannya. Pesan yang barusan ia terima juga pasti dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Namun bukannya segera mengangkat panggilan sahabatnya, sakura malah melempar ponselnya ke atas bantal. Lalu ikut merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

Membiarkan ponsel miliknya terus menderingkan nada yang sama.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia jatuh tertidur.

«»

_' Sakura! '_

Suara familiar itu terdengar samar masuk ke dalam telinganya selagi ia memejamkan matanya.

_' Sakura! '_

Terus terdengar bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_' Sakura! Ayo kemari! '_

Memanggilnya yang setengah tersadar dalam tidurnya. Membuatnya kembali teringat akan suara pemuda yang sempat ia cintai.

Mungkin, ini mimpi yang Tuhan hadiahkan padanya di malam tanabata itu.

.

Dering ponselnya perlahan-lahan kembali ia dengar. Membuatnya segera terbangun dari tidur dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Gadis itu mendesah kesal begitu ia melihat nama Naruto kembali muncul di layar ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya.

Kenapa pula sih pemuda itu ngotot memintanya untuk datang?!

Sempat gadis itu berfikir untuk menekan tombol _reject_ dan mengabaikan panggilan Naruto. Namun bisa saja 'kan ia menelepon Sakura karna ada hal penting yang ingin Naruto sampaikan?

" _Moshi-mo_-"

" KEMANA SAJA KAU _BAKA_!?" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah teriakan terdengar keras memekikkan telingannya. " Kami menghubungimu dari tadi!"

" Hu-uh? " Kedua alsi Sakura menekuk kebingungan. Bukannya yang menelepon tadi Naruto? Lalu kenapa malah suara Ino yang terdengar berteriak dari sebrang sana. " I-ino? " Panggil Sakura ragu.

" Naruto mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi! Kenapa pula kau tidak datang ke festival malam ini?! " Tanya Ino mara-marah.

" Santai sedikit Ino. " Sakura menjawabnya jengkel. " Aku malas. " Lanjutnya singkat.

" Malas?! " Ino terus-terusan berteriak. Membuat Sakura seketika bertanya-tanya apa mungkin gadis itu habis memakan _speaker_ festival?

" Iya... " Jawab Sakura. " Hey- bisakan kau mengecilkan volume suaramu ituー "

" Turun sekarang, Sakura-_chan_! " Kini suara Naruto gantian terdengar dari sebrang sana. " Keluar dari rumah sekarang! " Perintah pemuda itu.

" Kalian ini kenapa 'sih?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan. Entah kenapa suara kedua temannya itu terdengar begitu jelas. Terdengar begitu jelas seakan ia bisa mendengar suara yang sama dari luar rumahnya.

" Sudah keluar saja! " Naruto berteriak sekali lagi.

Tunggu duluー

Suara Naruto barusan bukan terdengar dari ponselnya. Karna sambungan itu telah terputus sejak terakhir kali Ino bicara.

Kalau terputus, lalu kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto?!

Apa itu berarti,

Sreeekkkkー

Dengan cepat ia membuka tirai yang menggantung di jendela kamarnya hingga kini, permata emerladnya terbelalak, tak percaya bahwa teman-temannya telah berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumahnya.

" Ayo cepat turun, Sakura_-chan_! " Teriak Naruto dari bawah.

" A-apa-apaan kalian... " Sakura berbisik tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat gadis itu bergegas turun dan menemui teman-temannya.

.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" Sakura setengah berteriak, tepat sesaat setelah kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Menatap teman-temannya yang kini tersenyum 'aneh' di hadapannya. " Sudah kubilang 'kan aku malas datang? " Tanya gadis itu lagi selagi kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah dadanya.

" Tapi 'kan aku sudah memintamu untuk datang. " Naruto menyanggah.

" Tapi aku juga punya hak untuk menolak 'kan?" Balas Sakura.

" I-iya sih... Tapiー "

" Sakura, kau ini keras kepala sekali sih. " Suara Lee terdengar, " Padahal kita melakukan ini demi dirimu. " Ujar pemuda itu penuh semangat. Membuat Sakura makin jengkel karnanya.

" Apa-apaan 'sih kau ini.. " Cercah Sakura.

" Jangan begitu, Sakura-_chan_... " Kini gantian Hinta yang angkat bicara. " Lee benar 'kok. "

" Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, bodoh! " Ino kembali berteriak. Membuat Sakura menaruh perhatiannya pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

" Huh? " Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Dia sedang dalam perjalanan, Sakura_-chan_. " Naruto menyela. " Benar 'kan, Sai? "

" Iya, " pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Ino bicara. Mengangkat sebuah ponsel dan menunjukkan pesan masuk yang tertera di layarnya. " Sebentar lagi dia sampai. " Lanjut pemuda itu tersenyum ramah.

" Dia siapa? " Tanya Sakura bingung. " Jangan bercanda. Aku ingin tidur. "

" T-tunggu sebentar. Kumohon sebentar saja, Sakura-_chan_! "

" Kenapa sih kau ini Naruto? " Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto di pergelangan tangannya. " Lepaskan. " Seketika gadis itu berbalik, bergegas memasuki rumahnya lagi.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah. Sesosok pemuda sukses membuatnya terdiam, membeku ditempatnya begitu manik hijau gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama mendapati permata hitam yang selama ini selalu ia cari-cari keberadaanya.

" Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura. "

Dan pemuda itu adalah Sasuke.

Pemuda yang telah hilang dari hadapannya selama enam tahun lamanya.

««»あ«»»

Mereka berdua terdiam. Memandangi langit malam yang terasa sama seperti yang keduanya pandang beberapa tahun lalu di pinggir danau ini.

Membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah ini benar nyata atau hanyalah bunga tidur yang terasa begitu nyata.

Gadis itu-pun bertanya tanya kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berada di sini. Karna yang ia ingat di waktu singkat barusan hanyalah dirinya yang bertemu Sasuke, lalu teman-temannya seketika mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik pemuda itu dan kini, mereka berdua duduk bersandar pada pohon ginko yang ada di pinggir danau.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas. Perasaan sesak seketika menggelayuti dirinya begitu ia menyadari bahwa setelah sekian lamanya ia menunggu pemuda itu... Sekarang, Saat dimana ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya, pemuda itu malah datang kembali.

" Kemana saja k-"

" Maaf. " Sasuke memotong pertanyaannya dengan cepat. " Maafkan aku. " Ucap pemuda itu pelan.

Maaf.

Maaf adalah kata terakhir yang Sakura harap untuk terdengar keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Maaf.

Karna sesungguhnya apa yang ingin Sakura dengar adalah Sasuke, merindukannya, sama dalamnya seperti Sakura merindukan pemuda itu.

" Maaf aku menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberikan kabar padamu. " Lanjut pemuda itu.

" ... "

" Aku terima bila sekarang kau membenciku. " Sasuke berkata lirih.

" Kau tau... " Sakura berucap setelah sekian detik terlewati dalam keheningan. " Kau tau berapa dalam aku berharap agar kau datang kembali? " Permaata emerlad gadis itu memandang lurus pada pantulan bintang-bintang yang tergambar di atas permukaan danau. " Kau tau seberapa besarnya keinginanku untuk bertemu denganmu kembali? "

" Maafkan aku Sa-"

" Aku tak butuh perkataan maafmu, Sasuke. " Sakura memotongnya cepat. " Aku tak butuh! " Berteriak setelahnya. Dengan cepat gadis itu bangkit dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke dengan linangan airmata yang menetes dari kelopak matanya. " Yang kubutuhkan adalah dirimu!"

" Sakura ー "

" Kau tak tau 'kan? Kau tak tau kalau aku, setiap tahun selalu datang kemari dan menunggumu datang!" Gadis itu berteriak, meluapkan emosi yang selama bertahun-tahun terpendam, membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. " Aku selalu menunggumu! "

" Kemana saja kaー "

Gyut.

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya, kini ia rasakan dua lengan kekar yang merangkul tubuhnya erat. Membungkam perkataanya begitu ia rasakan sepasang bibir yang membingkai miliknya dengan begitu lembut. Membuat nafasnya seketika tercekat begitu ia sadari bahwa pemilik bibir ini adalah orang yang sama seperti yang telah menciumnya enam tahun lalu. Di danau ini.

Perlahan ciuman keduanya terlepas. Membiarkan bibir keduanya basah oleh airmata yang mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

" Aku merindukanmu. " Sakura berbisik lirih. Menutup kedua kelopak matanya. " Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. " Bisiknya pelan.

" Aku juga. " Balas Sasuke. Diciuminya kelopak mata Sakura yang basah akibat air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir keluar.

" Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Sasuke. " Ucap gadis itu lagi.

" Aku tau, aku juga. "

" Tapi kau tak pernah datang. Bahkan mengirim kabar-pun tidak. " Gadis itu terisak. " Aku selalu memikirkanmu. "

" Aku juga, Sakura. "

" Tapi- " Sakura melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sasuke. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih teru tercipta di pipinya. Membuat perasaan sesak seketika menyelimuti hati Sasuke. " Tapi aku sudah putuskan untuk berhenti mengharapkanmu. "

" Apa-"

" Dan sekarang kau malah kemari. " Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. " Aku hanya berfikir, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya gadis itu geram.

" Sakura ー "

" Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku? "

.

" Apa kau membenciku? "

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu malah balik bertanya pada gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

" Apa-"

" Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau membenciku, Sakura.. Aku mengerti. " Ucap pemuda itu lirih. " Tapi asalkan kau tau saja... " Pemuda itu menarik kedua tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya erat. " Aku tak pernah berniat untuk mempermainkanmu. "

Sakura mengerjap begitu ia rasakan bibir hangat milik Sasuke yang mencium tangannya lembut.

" Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hingga baru sekarang, aku sempat menemuimu. " Ungkap pemuda itu jujur.

" Apa? " Sakura bertanya kemudian. " Memang apa yang terjadi? " Membuat permata hitam Sasuke seketika menatap miliknya dalam.

" Orang tuaku bercerai lima tahun yang lalu. " Sasuke memulai ceritanya. " Aku tak tau siapa yang harus kupilih hingga akhirnya kakakku memutuskan untuk membawaku ke luar negri saat itu juga. Tanpa mengabari siapapun, tanpa persiapan apapun... Kami berdua memutuskan untuk menemui kakek dan nenek yang tinggal di Inggris. " Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. " Dengan persiapan seadanya... Akhirnya kami sampai di sana. Namun hal mengejutkan baru kami ketahui setelah sampai dan tau bahwa- bahwa mereka telah meninggal dua tahun sebelumnya." Ujar pemuda itu.

" Kami yang sudah tak punya apapun- terpaksa menjual barang yang kami punya. Termasuk ponselku. Padahal... Hanya itu benda satu-satunya yang dapat menghubungkan diriku dengan kalian. " Sasuke tersenyum kecut. " Hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan, lalu setelah sekian lama... Aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naruto. Tapi nomor yang kuhubungi tidak lagi aktif. "

Sakura terdiam. Mendengarkan kata demi kata yang Sasuke ucapkan.

" Aku yang saat itu belum mampu kembali ke Jepang... Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Awalnya aku ingin menyerah saja, tapi kemudan aku teringat padamu. " Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada Sakura. " Aku ingat kalau aku janji akan kembali dan menemuimu."

" ... " Nafas Sakura terasa tercekat begitu ia mengetahui kenyataanya.

Sakura tak pernah tau. Gadis itu tak pernah tau bahwa inilah yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Sasuke selama enam tahun kepergiannya itu.

" Lalu sejak saat itu aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan terus berjuang, tak peduli butuh berapa lama, aku pasti kembali. "

Sakura tak pernah tau, kalau pemuda itu juga tengah berjuang saat itu. Sama sepertinya.

" Tapi harusnya aku sadar lebih awal. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa tak selamanya kau akan menungguku dalam ketidakpastian. Begitu 'kan, Sakura? " Ucap pemuda itu kemudian. Tersenyum lirih ke arah Sakura yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Tak tau harus berkata apa.

" Awalnya, aku berniat datang dan meminta jawaban darimu atas iniー " Sasuke menggapai tangan kanan Sakura memegang jari manis gadis itu dan menaruh sebuah cincin bermata emerlad _yang sama seperti matanya_ pada jari lentik gadis itu. " Namun aku sadar, sepertinya berharap agar kau mau menikah denganku sudah tak mungkin lagi 'kan, Sakura? "

Sakura mengerjap seketika. Tidak percaya pada kilauan hijau yang kini bertengger di jari manisnya. Berkilat begitu indahnya seiringan dengan ucapan menyedihkan yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan.

" S-sasuke... "

" Tak apa. Aku takkan terkejut jika aku tau bahwa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku saat ini. " Sasuke kembali tersenyum padanya. " Anggap saja ini ucapan minta maaf dariku. "

" A-aku.. "

" Sakura... Aku tak meminta jawaban apapun darimu saat ini tapiー "

" Maafー "

" Aku sungguh ingin hidup bersama denganmu dalam suatu ikatan. Hanya itu. "

" Maafkan aku..."

Sakura kembali terisak kencang. Tanpa bicara apa-apa ia mengaitkan kedua lenganya pada tubuh kekas Sasuke, memendam wajahnya pada hangatnya dada pemuda itu. Hingga ia bisa mendengar degap jantung yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

" Maafkan aku. Maaf aku egois padamu. " Ucap gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, berhembus di dada Sasuke. " Harusnya aku tak begini. Maafkan aku Sasuke. "

" ... "

" Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku. Kupikir kita takkan bertemu lagi."

" ... "

" Di saat aku terus-terusan berfikir seperti itu. Di sisi lain kau malah tengah berjuang. M-maafkan aku. " Sakura menggenggam _sweater_ Sasuke semakin erat begitu ia rasakan lengan Sasuke yang ikut merangkul, melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat.

" Tak apa. Sungguh. " Pemuda itu berbisik lembut di telinganya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap pelan helaian rambut merah muda miliknya. " Berhentilah meminta maaf, Sakura. "

««あ»»

Tangis gadis itu akhirnya terhenti setelah hampir sepuluh menit lamanya Sakura terisak tepat di dada Sasuke. Membasahi _sweater_ biru yang ia gunakan.

Kini keduanya duduk terdiam di bawah pohon ginko. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tua itu selagi Sakura bersandar pada tubuh hangat milik pemuda itu.

" Kembang apinya masih menyala. " Sasuke berucap setelah kehingan cukup lama menyelimuti keduanya.

" Ini lebih lama dari biasanya. " Balas gadis itu. " Entah kenapa.. "

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini tiap tahunnya? " Sasuke bertanya selagi sebelah tanganya melingkari leher gadis itu.

" Hanya menatap langit. "

" Lalu? "

" Aku tak menemukan bintang Vega di sana. "

Sasuke terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama mendapati langit yang bersinar cerah oleh cahaya bintang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka datang kemari berdua.

" Sekarangー " Sasuke mencium ujung kepala Sakura. Memcoba menghirup aroma manis yang gadis itu ciptakan. " Apa kau melihat bintang itu di sana? "

" Tidak. " Sasuke mengerjap dalam hati. Mendapati ucapan ' tersirat ' yang gadis itu utarakan padanya, cukup membuat dadanya terasa perih.

" Begitu 'kah... " Bisik pemuda itu pelan.

" Yaa.. " Sakura mengangguk. " Dia tidak di sana, tapi ー "

" ? "

" Bintang Vega tengah pergi menemui Altair-nya kembali." Sakura berucap pelan. Menggengam erat tangan Sasuke.

" Maksudm ー "

" Bintang itu ada di sini. Tepat di sisiku. " Potong Sakura cepat. Ia menatap Sasuke yang seketika terdiam. " Sasuke, " Panggil gadis itu.

Namun pemuda itu tetap terdiam.

" Kalau aku... " Gadis itu sesaat ragu. " Kalau aku berkata iya atas pertanyaan dari cincin yang kau berikan ini, " Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat kilauan batu emerlad itu seketika bersinar terpantul cahaya sang dewi malam. " Apa jawaban itu masih bisa kau terima? "

" A-apa... "

" Aku mau menikah denganmu. "

«»

«»

«OWARI»

«»

«»

Whoa-

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk temen saya Capela-line yang benar-benar mencintai sosok Sakura. Hihi.

Aga fluffy. Dan panjang bgt.

Tp semoga dia tidak memarahi saya gara-gara fics yang alurnya terus-terusan saya buat mendrama.

Fic ini tersendiri terinspirasi dari lagu Utakata Hanabi yg jadi end Naruto shippuden. Bener-bener nyetuh lagunya.

Terimakasih pada para reader yg berniat membaca fic ini dan berkenan menekan tombol biru di bawah. :)

**Nah, Mind ****to**** RnR? ****ありがとう！！**

**«»**

**« Omake »**

_" I-ino apa aku-"_

_" Kau cantik sekali, Sakura. " Ino mendesah kesal. " Kau sudah terlihat bagai putri mengerti? "_

_" T-tapi aku takut Sasuke tak su-"_

_" Dia menyukaimu apa adanya, bodoh. " Ino mencubit pelan lengan Sakura yang terbalurkan sarung tangan sifon bewarna putih. " Tidak bisa 'kah kau berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanmu itu. "_

_" T-tidak. " Jawab Sakura gugup._

_" Sebentar lagi kita sampai. " Ino mengabaikan ucapan Sakura. Kini gadis pirang itu menuntun Sakura turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan para gadis lain yang menggunakan gaun yang hampir sama seperti milik Ino. Membantu pemuda berambut merah muda itu memasuki sebuah gedung putih yang dari luar, dapat Sakura tebah telah di penuhi oleh banyak orang._

_" Hinata! " Suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatian para gadis itu. Kini mereka dapati pemuda itu tengah melambai-lambai __ke__ arah mereka. " Kemarilah! "_

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa kelima gadis itu mendekati segerombolan pemuda yang berdiri di gerbang utama bangunan itu._

_" Sudah siap, Sakura-chan? " Sakura menangguk ragu._

_" Si bodoh ini terus-terusan bilang kalau ia gugup." Ino memutar bola matanya._

_" A-aku takut Sasuke tak menyukai-"_

_" Kau cantik Sakura-chan. " Naruto tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya. " Sasuke pasti akan menyukainya. "_

_Seketika, semburat merah menghiasi pipi gadis itu._

_" Benar 'kah? "_

_" Iya __ー__" kini gantian Sai yang berucap. " Sekarang ayo kita bergegas, Sakura. Sasuke pasti sudah menunggumu di dalam. "_

_Dan sakura mengangguk setelahnya._

_._

_Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Teman-temannya kini telah melangkah masuk __ke__ dalam bangunan gereja tempat mereka berada. Dan kini permatanya tergerak, menatap Ayahnya yang tersenyum padanya._

_" Tenanglah, 'nak. " Pria itu berkata dengan tenang. " Semuanya akan berjalan lancar. "_

_" I-iya ayah.. "_

_Tepat sedetik setelah ia membalas perkataan ayahnya, pria itu memberikan kode pada Sakura untuk melangkah masuk, melewati karpet merah yang terpasang sepanjang gereja. Menuntunnya pada sebuah altar di mana pemuda yang ia cintai tengah menunggunya sejak sedari tadi._

_Gadis itu melangkah dengan anggunnya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kerasnya. Apalagi ketika tatapan mereka berdua bertemu._

_Membuat waktu seakan berhenti, dan menyisakan hanya dirinya dan Sasuke seorang._

_Tak lama setelahnya, akhirnya gadis cantik itu telah sampai di altar. Berdiri tepat di hadapn Sasuke dan memandang dalam permata hitam pemuda itu._

_Tersenyum manis padanya._

_Detik berlalu bagi Sakura hanya dengan menatap Sasuke dalam. Tak dapat ia hiraukan lagi ucapan pria tua yang mengutarakan janji-janji pernikahan yang sudah tertera._

_" Baik saat sehat maupun sakit. " Sasuke berucap membuyarkan lamunannya, " Baik saat suka maupun duka. Baik saat kaya maupun miskin. Aku akan mencintai dan menghormatimu. " Sasuke tersenyum lembut. " Aku akan menghibur dan menolongmu." Ia menarik nafas dalam, menaruh sebuah cincin bermata emerlad di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura. " Aku berjanji untuk terus hidup bersama... Hingga maut memisahkan kita. "_

_Dan tak lama setelahnya. Kedua bibir mereka kembali berpagut. Menyiratkan sebuah senyum bahagia yang mereka gunakan sebagai jaminan atas ikatan suci yang telah mereka buat._

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
